Rules that have anything and everything to do with Avengers
by ShadowNinja16
Summary: "I can't believe they are giving us rules. Do these mortals not know I do not play by the rules." "Loki your going to sit there, smile, and try and get people to read this story or I'm going to put your stupid cow helmet where no one will ever find it!" "You seem extremely cruel today Man of Iron." Warning the fourth wall gets destroyed sometimes, and these are all random one-shots


"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki stated rather confidently.

"The avengers." Tony immediately replied. "That's what we call ourselves were kind of like a team, earths mightiest heroes type of thing."

"Yes I've met them."

"Ya. Takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that one, but let's do a head count here, your brother the demigod, super solider whose a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and you big fella managed to tick off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a very good plan. When they come and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki replied.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.

"Oh I thought the beast had wondered off."

"Ya you're missing the point there's no thrown, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you…because if we can't protect the earth you can be darn well sure we'll avenge it.

"How will your friends have time for me when their so busy fighting you."

_Thwip Thwip _

"I got your back Iron Man." Said someone.

Both the villain and hero looked up as someone who couldn't have been older than 16 or 17 came swinging into Stark tower dressed in a red and blue spandex suit. The young hero struck a defensive pose as he glared over at Loki.

"Who is he?" Loki asked Tony before directing the question over at the new comer. "Who are you?'

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." The newcomer replied.

"Is he with you?" Loki asked Tony before again direction the question at the 'Spiderman'. "Are you with him?"

"Yes" "No" Came the simultaneous replies.

"Maybe someone should talk to the director about th-"Loki mumbled before he was interrupted by Iron Man.

"Loki. Cameras. The fourth wall? Ring any bells." Iron man quickly said.

"Wha- I mean of course you would send children to fight me and now I'm going to um to…"

"Throw Iron Man out the window!" Spiderman cheerful supplied.

"YES! Now I shall throw Iron Man out the window!" Loki declared.

"WAIT! WHA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

BREAK LINE WHAT HAPPENED BEHIND THE SENCES

"CUT! CUT! STOP ROLLING!" Someone yelled as they came screaming out onto the set. "Iron Man you're not dead right? RIGHT? OH GOD THE FAN GIRLS WILL KILL ME IF YOU'RE DEAD! LOKI WHY WOULD YOU THROW IRON MAN OUT THE WINDOW!"

"I was just- he was- IT"S SPIDERMANS FAULT!" Loki said at last, he did not want to fall victim to these 'fan girls'.

"Oh man guys I am _so _sorry about that. I'm sure we will all miss Iron Man but life goes on I'm sure if Iron Man were here today he would want the show to go on, I would like to throw my name out there to be the one to take Iron Man's place in the avengers and I could fight in his honor." Spiderman _heroically _stated, after all he didn't want anyone else to take on the _burden _that came with being an avenger.

_Ding _

Then like magic the elevator door opened to reveal none other than Tony Stark, alive and well.

"TONY! THANK GOD! How are you alive?" The director asked.

"Well there was this gigantic trampoline at the bottom of the building and-never mind anyway while I was falling I was thinking we should do something like that in the movie but instead of me just free falling one of my suits could follow me out the window, and catch me!" Tony replied using a lot of hand motions to try and convey just how awesome this idea was.

"That's a great idea! Okay everyone let's make that happen, and someone get that SPIDER OFF MY SET." The director said.

"Hey Loki?"

"Yes Iron Man?"

"I'm pretty sure we just took a sledge hammer to the fourth wall."

"Yes. Yes we did."

Rule 1: Watch out for Spiderman. He tends to try and steal the spotlight.


End file.
